Modern Model Tension
by ZanpaktosInLove
Summary: Summary is inside as it was too long to place here it shall be a JakotsuxKagome romance. Please leave a review I really wanna know what you think! Future lemons and language for sure!
1. Summary

PSL: Hey guys this was a blind moment of inspiration that I recently discovered and wanted to explore...I've been watching to many modeling shows on Bravo. Plus the awesome tension between Kagome and Jakotsu is amazingly inspirational for this.

Summary: In the clash of the Shichinintai vs the Inutachi a battle continues. Jakotsu and Inuyasha face of once more but as Inuyasha unleashes the Wind Scar upon the unsuspecting mercenary. Seeing the fear in the young resurrected man Bankotsu's eyes, Kagome ran and pushed Jakotsu but her strength was not enough to get him out of the blast as they were both slain by the half-demon's power. Back in the present time almost right after Kagome's funeral in her time, two souls on the opposite sides of the world were born. Years later a male and female model meet at a photo shoot. Jak of Italy and Kagome of Japan both victims of horrible crimes fearing the opposite gender are forced to pose intimately for the shoot. From there strange feelings of deja vu take place and their journey to discover their destinies begin.

PSL: I'll post the first chapter some time tomorrow morning but please let me know what you think of this idea I really want to know.


	2. The Failing Mercy of a Priestess

PSL: Hey I wanted to thank the two people for my reviews. They have really inspired me to write my first chapter as I was kinda nervous about my prompt. So here is the fist chapter. So thank you very much Illuminasi and Tomoko for your responses to my summary page! I hope to have gained to loyal reviewers for my writing! As for Illuminasi I will gladly look at any Kagome and Random Character Pairing art you place on DA. I'l find you!

Chapter One- The Failing Mercy of a Priestess

A batlle raged on between the Shichinintai and the Inutachi. The only two standing upon the sidelines were a young kitsune child and a wounded priestess. The young priestess was a beautiful but overshadowed young girl of 17 years who though powerful as she was...wasn't the most efficient fighter. Her talents lay with finding the jewel shards of the Shikon Jewel.

The young kitsune was an orphaned demon child named Shippo. He first met the merciful priestess when his father and clan had been slain by the thunder brothers at the beginning of the journies of Inuyasha and Kagome. The thunder brothers at the time had been a notorious duo who used several jewel shards t terrorize the countryside. Shippo wanting revenge for his clan had tried to take the jewel shards that the priestess and half-demon had first gathered to try and over power the brothers. Kagome beign the kind girl she was known to be offered their aid much to Inuyasha's dismay. After the brother's had been defeated Kagome adopted him into their mismatched family as her son. Enough of that though now on to the battle.

Bankotsu and Inuyasha clashed over and over, grappling with their matched strength of his Banryu versus the Tessaiga of Inuyasha's fang. Their power was evenly matched.

Bankotsu was handsome but arrogant and somewhat naive to match. He was the youngest of his band of mercenaries but, was able to contain them all with his own power. A true warrior not to be reckoned with. The half-demon Inuyasha though crude and cocky was a loyal and good friend to his team. Although his brash battle style tended to get him and his comrades into some unnessecary trouble.

The monk, Miroku cursed with the wind tunnel faced of against the multi-personalized warrior known as Suikotsu. He was separated into two halves, the doctor who tried his best to save lives and care for the orphaned and the mercenary who wanted nothing but the taste of blood on his claws. He was designated by his green markings and a look of a hunting tiger in his eyes. His stength and agility was unmatched amongst his team.

Sango, the demon slayer was focused on fighting against the demon tank Ginkotsu along with his fire-breathing brother Renkotsu. Her story was a sad one that she was cruelly reminded of over and over again as their enemy Naraku constantly set her brother against her on the battlefield. She was desperate to save him no matter what the cost. Rekotsu blew flames from his mouth after drinking from his gourd before sighing in frustration at the slayer for dodging his attack once again. He jumped from the tank chargin at the woman as she dodged both fire and Ginkotsu's multiple projectiles.

Kilala roared in pain as she endured a final swipe of Jakotsu's blade before plummetting to the ground. Just as Jakotsu was about to make the killing strike Inuyasha forced Bankotsu away from him and unleashed the Wind Scar towards the feminine man. The battles stopped as the band members cried out to their comrade. In desperation Bankotsu yelled out,

"Jakky move! Move now!" His eyes filled with tears as he saw the blaze of energy approach his frozen comrade.

Kagome gasped in horror as she saw the looks upon the manipulated band meembers faces. In a last and sad attempt she ran and pushed Jakotsu as hard as she could with her meager strength. The last sight she saw before her eyes was the shocked look of the gay mercenary before pain riddled her system and her world went black. Jakotsu could only mutter,

"Why? Whay did she try to save me?" Before he to was swept to his death in the power of the Wind Scar's fury. Both groups watched in horror as their beloved friends were taken to the afterlife by the power of Inuyasha's blade. The Shichinintai fell to their knees and Bankotsu wept silently for his fallen friend but, he also wept aloud praying for him and the selfless priestess who had tried to spare his brother's life in vain and giving her own in the process.

"May the miko and our fallen brother be reborn...into a new and a bountiful life. One that will lead them both to a peaceful existence." He kept his head bowed as his prayer was carried to the heavens and to the ears of the Kami.

The Kami who had lost faith in the souls of the resurrected mercenaries smiled at the prayer and decided to grant his wish. In the next life they would be reincarnated into the present world merely hours after the funeral for Kagome Higurashi. There, they decided, the two would be fated to meet once again and face their pasts while overcoming their present troubles and finding a blessed love...in each other.

PSL: Sorry it took longer to put up then I wanted but I had to wait until the computer was at my disposal once more! Please review I would love to hear (or read ^^) your input.


End file.
